


Vlastnosti dobrého sluhy

by Nejene



Series: Saturnin [1]
Category: Saturnin - Zdeněk Jirotka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejene/pseuds/Nejene
Summary: Přece musí existovat vysvětlení, jak svobodný a poměrně mladý člověk došel k výstřednímu příliš románovému rozhodnutí vzít si sluhu...Vaše klasické soulmates AU, tak jak ho znáte. Ano stane se přesně to co budete čekat, že se stane, ale na mojí obranu - mám moc ráda soulmates AUs.Lidé mají na těle zlatý otisk na místě, kde se jich má poprvé dotknout jejich spřízněná duše. Když se dotknou, otisky se zbarví do všech barev duhy.
Relationships: Jiří Olický & Barbora Terebová, Jiří Oulický/Saturnin
Series: Saturnin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Vlastnosti dobrého sluhy

Sluneční paprsky dopadaly šikmo na venkovní stolky malé Pražské kavárny a marně se snažily proniknout skrz bílou látku slunečníků rozevřených nad nimi. Stíny tvořené jejich neúspěchem se natahovaly po nábytku, dlaždicích a tichých hostech, kteří se v nich vděčně ukrývali. Čas se táhl podobně jako karamelová poleva na větrníku položeném na stole před Jiřím. Ten mu ale věnoval pouze okrajovou část své pozornosti, protože ho daleko více zajímal výhled rozprostírající se na druhé straně stolku.

Slečna Barbora upíjela ze svého šálku kávu a usmívala se na něho. Židli měla povytaženou mimo stín slunečníku, neboť tvrdila, že slunce je potřeba si užívat dokud svítí. Ve vlasech měla připevněný síťovaný klobouček, který na jejím obličeji vytvářel půvabnou mozaiku světelných ostrůvku, která způsobovala, že působila jako z fotografie pořízené někde v centru Paříže. Měla na sobě jemně modrou blůzu a bílé kraťásky. Znovu si přiložila ke rtům svůj šálek a Jiřího napadlo, že jeho káva pořád leží nedotčená na stole. Sáhl po ní a ten pohyb jako by rozbil atmosféru té chvíle.

„Už jsem myslela, že čekáš na chvíli, kdy se voda začne vypařovat a káva se vrátí do jejího původního sypkého stavu,“ prohlásila Barbora vážně a rychle skryla ústa v šálku, aby před Jiřím ukryla rostoucí úsměv. Její pokus byl neúspěšný, protože on si ho rozhodně všiml. Pobaveně se na ní usmál, ale nepovažoval za nutné odpovídat. Místo toho se začal konečně věnovat své objednávce. I Barbora zabodla vidličku do svého věnečku a oba seděli v příjemném tichu.

Jiří nechal své myšlenky volně plynout. A ony se k jeho značnému překvapení vydaly k tématu spřízněných duší. Tento vývoj ho tak zaskočil, že věnoval pár chvil zkoumání jeho příčiny. Nakonec zjistil, že k němu vedlo jeho předchozí nepokryté zírání na Barboru. Zvolila totiž v nebývale teplém počasí velmi krátké oblečení. A přesto za celý den, co spolu strávili nezahlédl ani stopu po zlatavém otisku na její kůži. Nutně ho to přivádělo k otázce, kde se tedy nachází.

Otisky se téměř vždy nacházely na snadno viditelných místech – kam jinam by také měl směřovat úplně první dotek? Poznamenané dlaně a zápěstí byly nejčastější, i když asi každý už slyšel svojí várku příběhů o otiscích na tvářích, způsobených dopadnutím facky. Ovšem otisk, který nešel vidět ani v oděvu, který dnes zvolila Barbora neodvratně vyvolával otázky.

Tedy vlastně i jeho vlastní otisk byl i v letním oblečení, které měl na sobě jen těžko postřehnutelný. Šlo vidět pouze okraj zlatě vyznačené dlaně, která mu překrývala vnitřní stranu pravé paže. Byla tam zasazena v podivném úhlu s prsty směřujícími vzhůru k jeho rameni. Prsty byly evidentně nakrčené a ruka celkově působila dojmem hrubého gesta. A rozhodně byla větší, než dlaň Barbory objímající hrnek s kávou.

„Jak vlastně vypadá tvůj otisk?“ Otázka opustila jeho ústa dříve, než ji stačil zastavit.

Nebyl to zrovna společensky vhodný dotaz - vlastně byl většinou považován za dost osobní. Ale oni se snad už znali dost dobře na to, aby ho položil. Tedy v to alespoň zadoufal v okamžiku, kdy si uvědomil, že vyslovil svojí otázku nahlas. Přece kdyby se to událo naopak, a Barbora se zeptala jeho, nevadilo by mu odpovědět.

Ovšem možná se ve svém odhadu spletl. Slečna Barbora se totiž po zaslechnutí jeho dotazu rychle přestala usmívat a byl to pocit, jako když se náhle zatáhne ve slunečném dni.

„Omlouvám se, neměl jsem se ptát,“ pokusil se to rychle napravit.

Barbora mu věnovala rychlý, trochu křivý úsměv a odmítavě mávla rukou. „Stejně jsem s tebou o tomhle tématu chtěla už nějakou dobu mluvit,“ rozhlédla se po kavárně. „Jen bych to možná raději udělala někde jinde.“ Vypadala nejistě a Jiřího, který už ji viděl vystupovat s naprostou jistotou i v těch nejnepravděpodobnějších situacích, to znervóznilo.

„Vážně nemusíme...“

Přerušila ho dalším gestem ruky.

„Tím pádem navrhuji udělat si procházku po nábřeží,“ kapituloval.

Barbora přikývla, ale nevypadala, že by jeho rozhodnutí věnovala nějakou přehnanou pozornost. Spíš se zamyšleně mračila na svoje prsty. Jiří zaplatil účet a vyvedl stále zamyšlenou Barboru ze zahrádky kavárny. Pořád ještě v tichosti zamířili k řece.

Jiří nemohl, než se zabývat otázkou, co asi vedlo k Barbořině náhlé změně nálady. Očividně to mělo něco společného s tématem spřízněných duší, ale to bylo značně obecné. Chtě nechtě strávil většinu cesty uvažováním, jestli Barboře vadí, že je dva takové pouto neváže. Že si tehdy na tom tenisovém hřišti jenom potřásli rukou a žádné velkolepé změny barev se nekonaly. Jeho samotného to nijak netrápilo a až do této chvíle si myslel, že je na tom jeho přítelkyně stejně.

Ne každý potkal svou spřízněnou duši v tu správnou chvíli. Ne každému se podařilo s ní prožít celý život. A ne každý se jí snažil aktivně najít. Kvůli tomuto všemu byly vztahy mezi lidmi, jejíchž značky si navzájem neodpovídaly poměrně obvyklou záležitostí. Konec konců člověk přece může milovat i někoho, kdo není naprosto přesně pro něj.

A navíc si Jiří nebyl docela jist, jestli by o toho, jehož první dotek měl tak hrubě otisknut do kůže, ve svém životě vůbec stál. Neuměl si představit, jak by událost při které se setkají, mohla patřit mezi příjemné.

Jeho mysl stačila projít několika cykly opakování těchto myšlenek, než se slečna Barbora konečně zastavila na břehu řeky a opřela se předloktími o zídku nad ní. Stála otočená k vodě a občasný poryv větru jí rozcuchával účes, který už si musela od rána několikrát upravovat. Mírně předkloněná sledovala proud a nevypadala, že by jí bylo do řeči.

Jiří se o zídku opřel zády a vytočil hlavu tak, aby jí mohl sledovat. Už tak dlouhé ticho se ještě protahovalo.

„Ještě pořád platí, že o tom mluvit nemusíme. Nebo alespoň ne hned,“ rozhodl se Barboru nakonec ubezpečit, protože ho její neobvyklá nálada trápila čím dál víc.

Odměnou mu byl krátký úsměv. „Ale ne. Jen mi to trochu trvá.“ Znovu otočila pohled na vodní hladinu a vzdychla. „Nemohu ti odpovědět na tvojí otázku.“

„Samozřejmě. Chápu, nebyl to právě vhodný dotaz a...“

„Ale nechápeš. Začínám mít pocit, že je to v tvém případě přirozený stav věcí,“ její tón se na chvíli změnil na pobavený.

Jiří si to nevzal nijak osobně. Během posledních měsíců si tohle přátelské popichování oblíbil, i když se v jeho umění nemohl Barboře rovnat.

Barbora zase hned zvážněla. „Nemohu ti říct, jak vypadá můj otisk, protože žádný nemám. Nikdy jsem ho neměla.“

Tohle nečekal. Nejspíš ho to napadnout mělo, ale nenapadlo. Ne u slečny Barbory. Chvíli mu trvalo přijít s odpovědí. „To jsem nevěděl.“ A ani potom nebyla nijak valná.

„Samozřejmě ne.“ Barbora dál zarputile upírala zrak na řeku. Chvíli bylo ticho a když začalo být zřejmé, že Jiří už nezvládne vyplodit nic dalšího, frustrovaně na něj otočila hlavu. „Ty neřekneš, že je ti to líto?“ zeptala se skoro naštvaně.

Tahle otázka ho upřímně zmátla a musel chvíli přemýšlet co odpovědět. Jeho první reakcí totiž lítost rozhodně nebyla. Chtěla Barbora aby mu to bylo líto? Kvůli ní? Nebo kvůli jejich vztahu? Určitě nechtěl být necitlivý. Rozhodl se být opatrný. „A tobě to líto je?“

Opět se od něj odvrátila. Vypadala, že ji jeho dotaz zaskočil a chvíli ji trvalo, než odpověděla. „Asi. Kdysi. Už ne.“ Bezmyšlenkovitě utrhla lístek z větve visící přes zídku, pustila ho do řeky a sledovala ho odplout po proudu. „Ale lidé vždycky říkají, že je jim to líto, když jim to řeknu.“

Byla pravda, že pokud se výjimečně narodil někdo bez zlatavé skvrny na kůži, bylo to považováno za nešťastnou událost. Jedna věc byla, když člověk svou spřízněnou duši třeba nepotkal. Docela jiná, když pro něj ani neexistovala. Jiří na to občas zapomínal.

„Pokud to netrápí tebe, nevím, proč by mělo někoho jiného. A navíc, kdybych někdy něco takového prohlásil, obávám se, že doktor Vlach už by se mnou nikdy nepromluvil.“

„Doktor Vlach?“ Teprve teď se k němu otočila celým tělem a z jejího postoje vyzařovalo překvapení.

Jiří se i přes vážnost jejich rozhovoru neubránil drobnému úsměvu. „Samozřejmě. Kdybych po všech těch zapálených proslovech, na téma “neexistence spřízněné duše se nerovná méněcennému životu“, které za poslední léta pronesl, zkusil prohlásit, že někoho lituji, protože nemá otisk, asi by přede mnou začal přecházet ulici na druhou stranu.“

Tentokrát se pousmála i slečna Barbora. „To abych si některý z těch jeho proslovů poslechla. Třeba bych ho pak mohla lidem opakovat.“

„Neboj, určitě budeš mít příležitost. Mívá je docela často. Obzvláště v rozhovorech, které s tímto tématem nijak nesouvisí.“

Znovu se usmála, ale potom sklopila pohled ke svým prstům. „A on také nemá...“

„Ne.“ Otočil se a položil si předloktí na zeď. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo nepřítomně sledoval proud Vltavy. „A vždycky tvrdí, že představa, že je romantický vztah nepostradatelnou součástí šťastného života, je blábol zpropagovaný horami špatně napsaných ženských románů.“

Barbora se zasmála. Odolal pokušení se na ní otočit jen si užíval ten zvuk. Vzápětí se k jeho předloktím na zdi připojily ty Barbořiny. Nepodívali se na sebe, jen sledovali proud řeky a nechali se ofukovat chladným vánkem. Ticho bylo zase o něco příjemnější než v pauzách předchozího rozhovoru.

Narušila ho slečna Barbora. „Tys možná nechtěl říct, že je ti to líto, ale já bych chtěla.“

Jiří se zatvářil kompletně zmateně. „Ale vždyť jsi říkala, že ti to líto není...“

„Ne, není mi líto že nemám otisk,“ přerušila ho Barbora odmítavým gestem a otočila k němu pohled, „ale je mi líto, že jsem ti to neřekla dřív.“

„To jsi přece nemusela.“

„Ale měla jsem.“ Jiří začínal mít pocit, že až teď se Barbora dostala k tomu, o čem s ním doopravdy chtěla mluvit. „Nebylo fér, neříct ti, že vlastně po žádném milostném vztahu netoužím. Zvláště protože jsem věděla, že ty ano. Byla jsem tak sobecká.“ Poklesla jí ramena. „Prostě jsem jen ráda trávila čas ve tvé společnosti. A věděla jsem, že bys nikdy v našem vztahu nezašel dále, než bych si bývala přála. Myslela jsem, že by to tak třeba mohlo fungovat.“ Odvrátila se od něho. „Ale nebylo to správné. Vlastně jsem ti celou dobu lhala.“

Nedočkala se odpovědi. Jiří ji jen zaskočeně sledoval.

„Omlouvám se,“ pronesla Barbora nešťastně a schovala obličej do dlaní.

Jiří stále mlčel. Ne, že by nechtěl něco říct – jen prostě netušil co. Vlastně ani nevěděl, co by si měl myslet. Jeho první instinkt byl začít jí utěšovat, ale neudělal to. Barbora si zasloužila slyšet, co si doopravdy myslí, ne jen prázdná slova. A tak jen mlčky zíral do proudu řeky a snažil se na to přijít.

Co Barbořino oznámení znamená o absenci otisku pro jejich vztah ho mělo nejspíš napadnout hned když mu to řekla. Lidé bez otisku ve svém životě netoužili po romantických vztazích. Problém byl, že v nich kvůli tlaku okolí často končili. Jiří si vzpomněl na jejich společnou dovolenou a na očekávání, které viděl ve výrazech dědečka a doktora Vlacha, kdykoliv je s Barborou zahlédli spolu. Na dědečkův úsměv, když mu oznámil, že Barboru pozval a na doktorovu poznámku o sledování hvězd, která je tehdy přivedla na terasu. Napadlo ho, jestli tohle všechno dovedlo Barboru k tomu, aby si s ním vyšla. Těžko se odmítá něco, co od vás všichni čekají.

Přemýšlel, jestli se na ní zlobí. Sice, se snažil s jejich vztahem nikam nespěchat, ale někde uvnitř stejně věřil, že tohle bude napořád. Celou dobu tak nějak počítal, že spolu budou dále trávit čas, chodit na procházky a do divadel, znovu jí pozve na dovolenou a jednoho dne někdy v budoucnu jí požádá o ruku. Ale tohle všechno se teď rozplynulo. A ano, bolelo to. Jenže to o co přišel, byly vlastně jen nejasné plány na někdy a mlhavé představy. Zatímco vedle něj pořád stála pravá Barbora s obličejem v dlaních. A přijít o ní by bolelo ještě mnohem více.

O Barboru, která byla vtipná, chytrá a pohotová. Která nad ním vždycky vyhrála v tenise, dělala nejlepší lívance a občas řídila příliš rychle. A která s ním ráda trávila čas i přestože servíroval jako babička a nikdy nezabil žraloka stativem fotografického aparátu.

Posunul se k ní o kousek blíž, než se jejich ruce zlehka dotkly. „Víš, taky s tebou rád trávím čas.“

Barbora zvedla hlavu.

„Tedy chci říct, že se mi to líbilo. Tedy to jak věci byly doteď. Jen spolu trávit čas. Tak nějak.“ Jiří měl pocit, že začíná plácat. Zavřel oči a pomalu se nadechl. „A třeba by to tak mohlo zůstat. Chodit spolu do kaváren. Povídat si. Jako přátelé. Nic víc.“ Nejistě si přejel rukou po vlasech a nechal jí tam. Nevěděl, jestli by to mohlo fungovat. Ale věděl, že to chce zkusit. „Samozřejmě bych si dal pozor, abych tě nepožádal o ruku,“ pokusil se neobratně odlehčit atmosféru.

Během doby, kdy mluvil, se k němu otočila a teď na něj jen tiše zírala. Oči se jí leskly a tváře měla stále trochu mokré. „A tobě by to nevadilo?“

„Myslím, že ne. A nechtěl bych o tebe přijít úplně,“ přiznal upřímně.

Barbora se usmála a z koutků očí jí při tom pohybu vyklouzly slzy. Pohotově je setřela vnitřní stranou zápěstí. „Moc ráda bych věci nechala tak, jak jsou.“

Také se usmál. A byl to upřímný úsměv. „Takže přátelé.“ Úsměv se mu ještě o trochu rozšířil. „A vzájemný doprovod. Stále s tebou počítám na tu premiéru v divadle příští týden. Nevím co bych jinak dělal s druhým lístkem.“

Barbora se zády opřela o zeď. Působila opět uvolněně jako vždycky, snad až na mokré oči. „Mohl bys přeci vzít Saturnina...“

Opřel se vedle ní. „To by bylo neproveditelné. Od doby jeho působení v Kanceláři pro uvádění románových příběhů na pravou míru má tendence přísně posuzovat pravdivost každého příběhu na který narazí.“ Trochu se narovnal. „A já mám pud sebezáchovy.“

Zasmála se a Jiřího to upřímně potěšilo - přece jenom to byl jeho cíl.

„To si dovedu představit. Dobrá, můžeš se mnou tedy počítat. Ale tím pádem mě budeš také muset zachránit. Za měsíc musím na oslavu narozenin své tety. Tety, která mi vždycky když se vidíme, připomíná, jak jsem odsouzená k životu v osamění.“ Dramaticky protočila oči.

„Tak to tě před ní samozřejmě musím zachránit.“ Jiřímu se po obličeji rozlil úsměv. „Zvláště protože dobře vím jaké tety umějí být.“

Tentokrát se smáli oba.

\-----------------

Večer byl podobně teplý jako celý den a na hladině Vltavy se pohupovaly odrazy světel pouličních lamp. Jiří je zamyšleně sledoval a výhled mu co chvíli zakryl obláček cigaretového kouře, když vydechl. Seděl na palubě své obytné lodi. Po příjezdu z dovolené nějakou dobu uvažoval, že se bez Saturnina vrátí do svého starého bytu, ale neudělal to. Zjistil, že by mu to drobné pohupování lodi vlastně chybělo. A tak tu teď kouřil a přemýšlel o dnešním odpoledni.

„Začínám mít pocit, že jsem pro svou návštěvu zvolil špatný večer.“

Jiří se na židli prudce narovnal a provinile se obrátil na doktora Vlacha, který seděl naproti němu a také kouřil. „Omlouvám se. Nějak jsem se ztratil v myšlenkách.“

„Taky mám ten pocit,“ v hlase jeho hosta zněl smích. „Mohu se zeptat co dneska tak účinně odvádí vaší pozornost?“

„Slečna Barbora.“

„Jistě. Vypadá, že tuto schopnost má.“ Doktor Vlach se evidentně bavil.

„Zjistil jsem, že nemá žádný otisk.“ Jeho pusa byla opět rychlejší, než hlava. Jiří se na chvíli zarazil a uvažoval, jestli mu to měl říkat. Nakonec se rozhodl, že by mu to Barbora stejně řekla sama.

„Opravdu?“ Jiřímu se zdálo, že na chvíli zahlédl v doktorových očích záblesk.

„Ano. A myslím že si o tom s vámi bude chtít promluvit.“ Neubránil se úsměvu.

Tentokrát byl záblesk v doktorových očích nepřehlédnutelný. Bezděčně se předklonil. „To by mě samozřejmě potěšilo. Myslím, že k tomu tématu mám co říci.“

„Taky myslím,“ odfrkl Jiří pobaveně. „Dalo by se říci, že jsem toho byl přímo svědkem. Mnohokrát.“

Doktor Vlach reagoval na jeho poznámku úsměvem. Znovu se pohodlně opřel v židli a potáhl z cigarety. Jeho výraz nabyl vážnějších rysů, když vydechl obláček kouře. „Předpokládám, že jste ukončili váš vztah?“

Jiří také vdechl kouř a zaklonil hlavu. „Vlastně ano.“ Odmlčel se. „Ale ve skutečnosti se toho ani tolik nezměnilo,“ pokrčil rameny, „jen z toho nebude nic víc.“

„Mrzí tě to?“

Znovu se zamyslel. Vlastně se touhle otázkou zabýval dokola celý večer. Jistěže ho to zamrzelo. Ale čím déle se tím zaobíral, tím více zjišťoval, že ho to ani tolik netrápí. Určitě ne tolik, jak by čekal. Nebyl si tak docela jistý, co to znamenalo.„Jen trochu. Tedy myslím.“

Doktor Vlach pokýval hlavou a znovu se předklonil, aby oklepal popel z cigarety. „Jsem rád, že jste se nerozešli ve zlém. Byla by to škoda.“

Jiří byl vděčný, že se doktor s jeho odpovědí spokojil a nevyžadoval žádné hlubší rozbory jeho emocí. „Souhlasím.“

„Také je to dobře kvůli vaší dovolené. Kdyby si totiž váš dědeček měl vybrat, jestli do svého domu pozve vás, nebo slečnu Barboru, nebyl bych si docela jistý vašimi šancemi.“

„Jsem si jistý, že by o vás pan ředitel alespoň uvažoval, pane.“

Jiří natočil hlavu a zazubil se na Saturnina, který se právě vynořil z nitra lodi. Vrátil se od dědečka teprve před pár týdny a rychle způsobil, že Jiří opakovaně přemýšlel, jak vlastně naplnil ty dlouhé měsíce, kdy byl pryč.

„Dovolil jsem si přinést brandy,“ Saturnin nadzvedl sklenici s tmavou tekutinou.

„Výborně. Přesně tohle dnešnímu večeru chybělo,“ doktor Vlach si spokojeně promnul ruce. „Přisedněte si k nám Saturnine,“ pokynul rukou k volné židli.

Saturnin přikývl, ale napřed jim oběma naplnil sklenice zlatavou tekutinou. Jiří sledoval precizní pohyby jeho rukou, když nakláněl láhev. Přisunul sklenice směrem k nim a díky svým bílým rukavicím na nich jeho prsty nezanechaly žádné otisky. Pamatoval si, že se ho na ty rukavice zeptal hned když jej přijímal. Saturnin mu tehdy řekl, že nošení rukavic patří k vlastnostem dobrého sluhy. Také byla pravda, že je nikdy nesundával. A dobrým sluhou byl nepochybně.

„Takže tvrdíte, že tady Jiří by měl šanci oproti slečně Terebové?“ Doktor Vlach uhasil oharek cigarety v popelníku a naklonil se nad stůl.

„To samozřejmě závisí na množství faktorů,“ Saturnin se posadil do volné židle, „ale myslím, že bychom mohli být schopni vypočítat pravděpodobnost, že by se pan ředitel rozhodl pozvat mého pána.“

Jiří se opřel v židli a jen sledoval oba muže, jak se pohružují do diskuze, aniž by příliš vnímal o čem mluví. Byl krásný večer, měl za sebou příjemný den strávený ve společnosti Barbory a teď mohl sledovat Saturnina a doktora Vlacha vést jednu ze svých absurdních debat. Vše bylo přesně tak, jak by mělo.

\---------------------

„… takže to ani náhodou nemohlo fungovat,“ dokončila Barbora svůj proslov rozhozením rukou.

Saturnin, který už nejmíň poslední dvě minuty kýval hlavou toho konečně nechal. „Naprosto s vámi souhlasím.“

Barbora se vítězoslavně zazubila a natočila se na Jiřího. „Vidíš? Říkala jsem to.“

Tentokrát pokýval hlavou on. „Ano, říkala. Několikrát. Moje jediné štěstí je, že jsi počkala, než jsme vyšli z divadla.“

Všichni tři spolu procházeli skrz park a mířili na nábřeží. Letní počasí vytrvávalo slunečné a teplé, i když v novinách již několik dní slibovali déšť.

„A to jsem si ještě včera myslel, že činnost v Kanceláři pro uvádění románových příběhů na pravou míru ovlivnila pouze Saturnina. Ale evidentně jsem se pletl. Ovšem myslím, že se nebudu plést, když prohlásím, že jste četla knihu se shrnutím jejich poznatků, kterou s dědečkem vydali, že?“

Barbora drobně pohodila hlavou a znovu se usmála. „Samozřejmě, že jsem jí četla.“ Trochu se naklonila, aby lépe viděla na Saturnina, který kráčel vedle Jiřího z druhé strany. „Mimochodem se vám moc povedla. Nikdy bych neřekla, čeho všeho se autoři ve svých dílech dopouští.“

Saturninův výraz zůstal netečný, ale Jiří už dokázal poznat, že se za ním skrývá úsměv. „Ovšem ta kniha není ani zdaleka kompletní. Za ten necelý rok jsme nezvládli odhalit ani zdaleka vše.“

Barbora se opět narovnala a vzdychla. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že už uplynul skoro rok od naší nezapomenutelné dovolené.“

„To mi připomíná – měl jsem ti vyřídit dědečkovo pozvání na toto léto. Doufá, že se k nám zase připojíš a moc se těší až tě uvidí,“ otočil se na ní Jiří.

„Pojedu moc ráda,“ usmála se.

„To je dobře. Saturnin s doktorem Vlachem nedávno vypočítali, že pravděpodobnost, že by mě dědeček pozval bez tebe je jen něco přes čtyřicet procent. Z čehož polovina je způsobena tím, že jsem jeho příbuzný a jsem ochotný s ním hrát šachy a druhá polovina tím, že bych sebou přivezl Saturnina.“Jiří se pokusil při posledních dvou větách znít nabručeně.

Barbora se nahlas rozesmála.

„To není tak docela správně.“ Saturnin se pořád tvářil neutrálně, ale Jiří cítil, jak se uvnitř také směje. „Počítali jsme pravděpodobnost, že by pan ředitel zvolil vás _oproti_ slečně Terebové, kdyby jste se rozešli ve zlém. Ne kdyby slečna Terebová pozvání odmítla.“

„Tak to jsem moc rád, že jsme se nerozešli ve zlém,“ odpověděl Jiří suše.

„No to já také,“ smála se stále Barbora. „Nerada bych vás připravila o příležitost účastnit se vašeho rodového honu za dědictvím.“

Jiří se proti její poznámce ohradil pouze hraně uraženým pohledem.

„Vidíte jaké nečekané problémy celá ta věc se spřízněnými dušemi přináší,“ podařilo se jí konečně ztlumit smích.

„Tohle jsem rozhodně nečekal,“ zabrblal Jiří, ale Barbora ho stejně nevnímala, protože se opět otočila na Saturnina.

„A jak to vlastně máte s otiskem vy Saturnine, jestli se smím zeptat?“ nadhodila vesele.

Většina lidí by si nejspíš na Saturninovi neviděla žádnou změnu, ale Jiří si všiml, jak ztuhnul a smích za jeho neprůhledným výrazem zmizel. Barbora ovšem nevypadala, že by jakoukoliv změnu v jeho chování zaznamenala. Dál se usmívala a trpělivě čekala na odpověď. Jiří si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo tím, že byla v rozverné náladě a nedávala tolik pozor, nebo spíš protože se Saturninem zatím nestrávila zdaleka tolik času jako on. Nebo si možná všimla, ale uměla to dobře skrýt.

„Žádný nemám.“

Úsměv slečny Barbory se ještě o něco víc rozzářil „Tak to se můžete připojit ke mně a doktoru Vlachovi. Naposledy když jsem s ním mluvila, rozhorleně sliboval, že založí nějaký klub pro lidi bez otisku. Takhle bude mít už celé tři členy. To ho jistě potěší.“

„Nepochybně to bude výjimečný klub.“

Barbora se opět zasmála a s lehkostí odvedla hovor jinam.

A Jiří se rozhodl přičíst drobné bodnutí u srdce, které cítil po Saturninově oznámení, že nemá otisk faktu, že ho mrzí, že by do tohoto klubu se svými přáteli nikdy nemohl patřit a připojil se.

\-------------------

Celá kajuta se prudce otřásla a Jiří tvrdě narazil hlavou do stěny za postelí, což ho spolehlivě probudilo. Chvíli zmateně uvažoval, jestli na něho někdo pořádá nálet, ale poté, co se jeho mysl plně vynořila z mlhy rozespalosti tuto teorii odepsal jako nepravděpodobnou. Poslepu vrávolal přes kajutu, která se neustále kývala. Uklidňovalo ho jen, že už se neopakoval další prudký otřes. Potřeboval rychle zjistit co se stalo. A taky kde je Saturnin. Neodvratně si vzpomněl na poslední příležitost, kdy ho nárazy vyhnaly z kajuty, jen aby zjistil, že jejich loď sjela po jezu. A na to, jak strašně se cítil, když si myslel, že Saturnin přepadl přes palubu.

S řádným úsilím se dokymácel až na palubu, kde ho po otevření dveří téměř srazil k zemi prudký poryv větru doplněný o ostré kapky deště. Pro doplnění efektu v tu chvíli zahřmělo. Vypadalo to, že déšť slibovaný v posledních dnech se rozhodl objevit všechen naráz.

Jiřího napadlo, jestli by se neměl jít před deštěm opět schovat do kajuty, ale byl už tak promočený, že mohl stejně dobře zůstat venku. A bylo třeba zkontrolovat, jestli je loď dobře uvázaná k molu. Nerad by si v tomhle počasí zopakoval sjezd z jezu.

Rychle zjistil, že pohyb po palubě byl z hlediska udržení rovnováhy ještě náročnější, než pohyb uvnitř. Ke kymácení lodi se totiž přidaly poryvy větru a deště, které mu co chvíli šplíchaly do tváře a oslepovaly ho. Paluba byla navíc mokrá, což jí činilo velmi kluzkou. Takže k boku lodi, který byl přiražen k molu napůl došel a napůl doklouzal.

Loď naštěstí vypadala dobře upevněná a všechny uzly na které narazil byly dobře utaženy. Díky opoře v podobě nízkého zábradlí na boku lodi se pohyboval mnohem jistěji a jen občas sebou trhl, když oblohu prozářil oslepující blesk. Bez jediného pádu se dostal až na příď a prohlédl i poslední upevňující lano. Byl si docela jistý, že se od mola neodtrhnou, ale i tak to by to radši prodiskutoval se Saturninem, protože sám se v lodích příliš nevyznal. Stejně ho chtěl najít.

Chvíli sbíral odvahu, než se pustil zábradlí a vydal se znovu na vrávoravou cestu přes otevřenou palubu. Předpokládal, že to nebude zrovna příjemné.

Měl pravdu. Hned při druhém kroku šlápl do kaluže vody, které si ve tmě nevšiml, smekla se mu noha a on tvrdě dopadl na palubu. Nestihl ani bolestně zaúpět, natož se začít zvedat, když se loď zhoupla prudčeji než obvykle a on spolu s dešťovou vodou sjel po palubě. Pokusil se zachytit, ale povrch byl příliš hladký a poryv bouře ho nemilosrdně hodil přes palubu.

Během okamžiku podklouznul pod spodní šprušlí zábradlí a sjel přes okraj při čemž se nejspíš ošklivě odřel, což ho ale v ten moment ani trochu nezajímalo. Jediné na co upíral pozornost byla tyč, svisle zaražená do okraje lodi, které se stihl na poslední chvíli zachytit.

Teď vysel zboku lodi pouze na vlhké a studené kovové tyči a nohy se mu kývaly nad hladinou Vltavy. Odvážil se pohlédnout dolu. Řeka byla sice značně rozbouřená, ale přesto se domníval, že by se zvládnul dostat na břeh a neutonout. Byl to jen kousek.To ovšem neznamenalo, že by se mu to chtělo zkoušet. Pohled na černou řeku narážející do lodi byl totiž strašlivý. Jen se bál, že nebude mít moc na výběr. V lehkém tílku a kalhotách, které byly navíc úplně promáčené deštěm mu začínaly zimou jektat zuby, nemluvě o klepajících se prstech, které už skoro necítil. Začal přemýšlet, jestli by lepší se pustit teď, než vyčerpá držením veškeré své síly. Nahoru by se stejně vytáhnout nezvládl. Kromě zimy se teď jeho ruce třásly i strachy.

V tomhle stavu málem přeslech hluk nahoře na palubě. Naštěstí ho ale nějaká okrajová část jeho mysli, která se neúčastnila paniky, které propadl zbytek jeho mozku, zaznamenala.

„Saturnine!“ Bál se, že bude příliš ztuhlý na to, aby vůbec promluvil, natož křičel. Přesto se mu podařilo Saturninovo jméno přes stáhlé hlasivky vypravit. „Saturnine!“ Dokonce dost hlasitě, aby na chvíli přehlušil bouři.

Vteřinu se nic nedělo a Jiří si začal myslet, že se spletl a na palubě nikdo není. V druhé vteřině rozpoznal zvuk kroků.

Saturnin se naklonil přes zábradlí a ve tváři se mu na chvíli rozlil zděšený výraz. „Vydržte!“

Jiří zvládl na tváři vytvořit něco, co vzdáleně připomínalo úsměv. Objevení Saturnina bylo dost, aby se přestal panikařit. Uvědomil si, že plně důvěřuje jeho schopnosti ho zachránit. Měl chuť se začít smát, ale napadlo ho, že by to nejspíš působilo šíleně.

Saturnin se pevně rozkročil, nahnul se hluboko přes zábradlí a natáhnul k němu ruku. Chytil ho za vnitřní stranu pravé paže.

A nic dalšího už Jiří nevnímal. V ten moment se jím prohnala taková vlna emocí, že se mu na chvíli zatmělo před očima a měl pocit, že se mu zastavilo srdce. Mohlo to trvat nanejvýš pár vteřin, ale úplně to stačilo, aby mu to vyrazilo dech.

Než ho stačil znovu nabrat, chytil ho Saturnin i za druhou paži a nebývalou silou ho vytáhl nahoru. Jiřímu okrajově proletělo omámenou myslí, jestli se někdy neživil jako vzpěrač.

Pak se mu podařilo pravou nohou dosáhnout na palubu a nejistě se na ní postavil. Pevně se chytil zábradlí a rychle vytáhl i druhou nohu. Saturnin pouze přehmátl držení na jeho rukou a podpíral ho, když vrávoravě přelézal zábradlí. Teprve když pevně stál na správné straně, spěšně ho pustil a o krok ustoupil.Na jeho levé dlani ve svitu blesků a pouličních lamp hrál všemi barvami duhový otisk.

Jiří tu dlaň nevěřícně sledoval a pak jako by ve zpomaleném záběru nadzvedl pravou paži a zahleděl se na její vnitřní stranu. Otisk který od dětství tolikrát zkoumal a vymýšlel o něm stovky teorií teď duhově plál.

Znovu se nechápavě podíval na Saturnina. Tohle nebylo možné. Vždyť to byl Saturnin. Dotýkal se ho už stokrát. Nemohl ani spočítat, kolikrát mu upravil límeček, nebo něco podal. Prostě to nešlo. Ledaže…

„Ty rukavice,“ vydechl.

Saturnin k němu zvedl hlavu. Pyžamo se mu lepilo na kůži, vlasy měl neuspořádaně přilepené k obličeji a všude po něm tekly čůrky vody. Ve tváři měl zvláštní výraz, který byl na hony vzdálený od jeho obvyklého neutrálního vzezření a Jiří zjistil, že z něho nedokáže nic vyčíst. „Nošení rukavic patří k vlastnostem dobrého sluhy.“ Odmlčel se a polkl.„Zvláště pokud sluha chová ke svému pánovi city u kterých se bojí, že by nikdy nemohly být opětovány.“

Chvíli trvalo, než k Jiřímu dolehl obsah těch slov.

_Oh._

Setřel si dlaní mokré vlasy z čela a přistoupil o krok blíž.

Stáli teď na dosah a Jiří uviděl, že ne všechny pramínky vody stékající po Saturninově tváři jsou způsobeny bouří. To uvědomění s ním otřáslo. Instinktivně natáhl ruku a uchopil do ní Saturninovu dlaň. Byla stejně promrzlá, jako ta jeho, ale duhový otisk mu pod kůží jemně mravenčil, podobně jako ten na jeho paži. Neobratně propletl své zkřehlé prsty mezi ty jeho a stiskl je.

V mládí vymyslel stovky situací, při kterých by mohl vzniknout jeho otisk a stovky vět, které by v nich mohl použít. Ale žádná z nich se teď nehodila. Stále se třásl a cítil, že některé kapky na jeho tváři teď také chutnají slaně.

Saturnin před ním byl nehybný, jenom pevně svíral jeho ruku ve své, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Dívali se jeden druhému z očí do očí a Jiří si všiml, že se Saturninovi klepou rty. Volná ruka mu vystřelila nahoru a zastavila se až těsně nad Saturninovou tváří. „Smím?“

Přikývl.

Jiří mu přiložil dlaň na tvář a palcem setřel potůčky vody, které se ovšem ve vteřině vrátily. Saturnin pod jeho dotekem nejprve ztuhl, ale potom hlavu naklonil, opřel se o jeho dlaň a zavřel oči.

„Smím?“ zeptal se Jiří znovu.

„Prosím.“

A tak ho políbil.

Nebyl to dokonalý polibek. Jejich rty byly ledové, ani jeden z nich pořádně nevěděl co dělá, oba trochu vrávorali na rozhoupané podlaze, třásli se zimou a Jiřímu navíc nezastavitelně jektaly zuby.

Ale věděli, že si tenhle nedokonalý první polibek ještě mnohokrát vynahradí. Například až se budou snažit vyležet tu chřipku, kterou si z tohohle oba odnesou.

**Author's Note:**

> Než se zeptáte, ne nevím jak fungují lodě. Rozhodně by to nefungovalo s tou ze seriálu, ale co už. Námořník ze mě nebude.


End file.
